


got a case of body language

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2008, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan comes home from school to a brand new video from AmazingPhil





	got a case of body language

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for phandom fic fests' Wankers Day flash fest.

Dropping his school bag at the foot of his bed, Dan quietly shuts his bedroom door. 

Settling into a comfortable position on his bed, Dan powers on his laptop, a rush of giddy excitement coursing through him. 

He opens up a new tab in his browser, silently pleading that today will be another day where _he_ uploads. 

“Fuck yeah!” Dan exclaims as the web page loads. 

One minute and thirty-seven glorious seconds of 51 things in AmazingPhil’s room. 

Dan smiles as he clicks on the video, shoving his earbuds in with slightly shaky hands. 

The background music is nice, but then again, it always is. 

And Phil—Phil is just so _lovely_. With his uni ID, the mouse ears that somehow make him even cuter than before, his Muse collection, _his kissy face_ , and—oh. 

Dan rewinds the video. 

_Oh._ Those are Phil’s pants. His pants, that leave very little to the imagination. Fuck. 

Dan rewinds the video again, rapidly tapping the spacebar, hoping to find the perfect frame. 

He breathes in sharply as the clip moves on the screen in almost slow-motion. 

Dan feels his face heat as his body seems to involuntarily react to the image on his laptop. 

Shit. Dan unbuttons his jeans after a split second of hesitation and pushes them halfway down his thighs. 

He takes his half-hard cock in his hand, lightly stroking the shaft. He gasps quietly as he becomes fully hard. 

Dan looks up at his laptop again, feeling a sudden pang of guilt as he stares at the blurry image of Phil’s crotch. 

This...this can’t be cheating, can it? Dan shakes his head. _Idiot._ This is basically like watching porn, which definitely isn’t cheating.

 _Except there’s hardly anything remotely pornographic about this one second clip,_ a small voice at the back of Dan’s refutes. 

“People get off to worse,” Dan says under his breath, trying to brush off any residual anxiety. 

It’s just a crush. And nothing is going to come out of it. Besides, Phil doesn't even know he exists. There's absolutely no reason for him to feel anxious. He loves his girlfriend, and that’s all that matters. Dan’s sure that he can’t be the only thing she’s gotten off to in the past two years anyway. 

He brushes his finger over the tip of his cock, slick with precome. Dan’s breath hitches, and he bites down on his lip, remembering that he’s probably not the only one at home right now. 

Dan uses his free hand to angle his laptop so he can easily continue looking at it and keep it away from any potential mess. 

He wanks himself slowly, pinching slightly at his foreskin when it bunches near his tip. Dan relishes in the feeling, letting his mind drift to Phil. 

He imagines what it would be like if it was Phil’s hand wrapped around his dick right now. 

Dan thinks Phil would be gentle, but firm. He imagines Phil playing with his balls while leaning forward to lick across his tip. 

Dan’s jerks become faster at this, and he bites his lip ever harder, hissing between his teeth. 

He thinks about what it would be like to have his hand around _Phil’s_ dick. Or maybe his mouth. 

Dan wanks himself faster and messier, his hand slipping off his cock a few times. A low moan sounds in the back of his throat. 

Dan has an image of Phil’s tongue licking a broad stripe across the underside of his cock when he comes. He’s biting his lip so hard, he’s surprised he doesn’t taste blood. 

Dan whines, looking down at the pearly white dripping down the back of his hand and onto his thighs. He guides himself through the end of his orgasm, letting his softening cock fall against his upper thigh. 

Breathing deeply, Dan grabs an old, dirty t-shirt off the floor and cleans himself up. 

As he gets off his bed in search of a pair of joggers, he shakes his head in disbelief about what he just did. Sure, he’s wanked to the thought of Phil in the past, but never anything quite so _explicit_ before.

Dan crawls back onto his bed, pushing the thought aside to deal with later. 

He puts his earbuds back into his ears and presses play on the video, eager to watch the remaining thirty seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from queen's "body language" 
> 
> i definitely used far too many italics in this. and sorry about the word count. i have no control
> 
> reblog/like on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/174338323847/got-a-case-of-body-language-rating-m-word-count)


End file.
